


【万象物语】槲寄生偷袭

by IDmikon



Category: Sdorica (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Merry Christmas Everybody!
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDmikon/pseuds/IDmikon
Summary: 与你迎来的圣诞节。
Relationships: Charle Ceres/Morris Dietrich
Kudos: 4





	【万象物语】槲寄生偷袭

当学生们唱起圣诞颂歌，把符文道具挂在高大常青树的枝头，树梢上堆积起的愿望与祝福熠熠生辉，莫里斯才惊觉已经即将圣诞节。食堂为留校的师生供应熏肉和苹果派，低年级生往杯子里倒满果汁，教授们举起香料酒干杯。年轻的情侣缠着同一条长围巾交换满溢思绪的贺卡，故土遥远的游子写下长信请渡鸦带给家人，老教授不厌其烦地捻着胡须讲起光明之神的传说。  
莫里斯本想说一切照旧，但今年稍有不同。他指的不只是雪——尽管那也是变化中一部分：谛林谷在藤蔓的庇护下常年温度适宜，若不是今天早上有人打翻了天象仪，符文学院是不会下雪的。  
“不过这样不是挺好的吗？” 他的室友早上兴奋地贴着玻璃这样说，在窗户上留下几个指印，让莫里斯一度怀疑夏尔就是罪魁祸首。实用学派最终还是找到了那些笨手笨脚的学生，瑟雷斯教授惩罚他们去扫雪，与其说是份冰冷的苦差事，这更像玩耍的工作。  
“这毕竟是圣诞节。”  
“你会惯坏他们的。”  
院长用叉子敲了敲酒杯，准备开始今年的致辞，让学生们纷纷向前簇拥。莫里斯远远地跟在稀疏的教师行列中，壁炉的温度让他有些憋闷，他便不停地想实验室里半成的工作，却时时被猴子们的欢呼声打断。他侧目寻找银色的身影，夏尔正被他的几个研修生围绕，因什么话题而有说有笑。瑟雷斯教授似乎感受到角落的目光，突然凝滞一下，隔着人群向他微笑着轻轻挥手；莫里斯抬抬下巴表示回应。  
真不知道夏尔是怎么忍耐下这些的。莫里斯一想到之后学生们的聒噪就已经感到头疼，并不是所有活动都值得他迪特里希在场的，他甚至不想坚持听完院长那漫长的讲话。千篇一律。放下酒杯，莫里斯绕过伫立的人群走向门口。冬日里天黑得早，冰凉的空气湿润清新，吸入一口登时清醒不少。  
“莫里斯。”  
追出礼堂的夏尔呼出一团白汽，在身后拽住他的袖口。即使没有说话，一双浅色的眼睛请他留下来，至少等到第一支舞之后。  
孤僻的教授实在没有兴致。他轻捏同事的手腕：“我在实验室等你。”  
夏尔抿抿嘴，轻点下头，有些恋恋不舍地松手。他能理解莫里斯的不情愿，就像莫里斯理解他那广泛的谦和一样。莫里斯最后又紧握了一下夏尔的手指，竟已经有些发冷了，挥挥手叫他回去礼堂，和蔼的瑟雷斯教授不能缺席这样热闹的场合。况且，成为恋人并不意味着要整天都要黏在一起。  
回到实验室的路上，礼堂鼎沸的声音越来越远。雪已薄薄积起一层白色，一步一个脚印，嘎吱作响。莫里斯在收件箱里拿到新的学术期刊，开门时发现实验室门板被夏尔挂上了冬青花环。学者脱掉外套生起炉火，待热度逐渐盈满房间，坐在魂能灯下认真翻看杂志。  
那么接着早上的话题。通常莫里斯就会这样看到睁不开眼，或是直到午夜的钟声响起，提醒他又一个普通的日子结束——但现在他会一直等着，以免有些人醉得找不着北，回来之后跌跌撞撞大吵大闹。等待，期待，这是符文师的美德，构造魔法的愉快情绪之一。  
也许是因为节日将近，本期杂志收纳了部分节日祝福，莫里斯没花多长时间就跳过那些言语，读完了其他文章。窗外的雪仍然还没有要停止的意思，他又开始怀疑实用学派到底有没有派人去维修天象仪。他把期刊小心地放进书架，上面整齐地放着两排工具书，以及莫里斯和夏尔各自的典藏。数月前夏尔忙忙碌碌地把它们放到这里时，莫里斯就意外地发现，他们的书单中有一半多的部分是重叠的。说不定在那时候就已经意味着什么了。  
“喔哦哦，莫里斯——！搭把手！”  
一大片白色卷着室外的冷气闯了进来，夏尔皱着脸甩甩脑袋，晶亮的雪花从头顶纷纷抖落。莫里斯掸掉挚友身上其他雪片，接过他怀里的热红酒和一包姜饼。夏尔搓着手甩掉被打湿的长靴，顾不得脱下外套就直奔炉火前取暖。  
“你应该留下的，莫里斯，院长最后可是在不停地找你呢。”  
“反正他也是要问我些无趣的事吧，不听也罢。”  
夏尔摸摸自己发红的鼻头和耳尖，缓慢地脱掉那些隔绝热量的衣物。莫里斯向火中添入柴木，房间中又恢复春季般的温暖。已经过了十一点的宵禁，雪夜的学院越发安静，学生们应该正在寝室的床上玩闹着入睡，教员们也应该早点休息了。  
“明天放假。”夏尔抢在他说什么之前开口，“酒还温着。赏个脸吧，莫里斯。”  
“你在刚才没少喝吧。”  
“我没有。”  
夏尔起身走到他身边，轻快得像是在证明自己仍然清醒。  
“因为你说你要等我。”  
“哼。”  
总在这种莫名其妙的小事上意外地执着。莫里斯轻笑一声，转身去拿橱柜里的马克杯。这同样是被夏尔带来的，在某次游园会上的奖品。  
“二等奖。学艺不精啊，夏尔。”  
“因为那个男孩看起来很想向女伴炫耀一翻……还是说你想要那个玩偶来着？”  
瓶口的软木塞发出啵的一声。温暖的红色液体挥发出水果和香料的香气，莫里斯还算喜欢这种味道，或许是因为与酒精的混合作用，令人愉快。  
“敬什么？”  
“敬我与天才莫里斯·迪特里希合作一年有余。”  
夏尔拿杯子轻碰莫里斯的，两手举到脸前深吸一口气才送到嘴边。  
热红酒的温度在身体里逐渐扩散，传至四肢直到指尖。夏尔又开始喋喋不休地说起晚会上的事，他喜欢的哪一个学生做了什么事，他们的上司又说了什么话引得哄堂大笑。瑟雷斯无论和谁讲话都十分温和，像上课一样娓娓道来。  
莫里斯看向杯中的倒影，一年前也是这样吗？液体逐渐变少，又被反复加满，天才的头脑运转速度也缓和下来。不知道是因为炉火涌出的热浪，还是因为肺腑之间流淌的酒精，莫里斯脸上浮现出浅浅的红晕。  
“——莫里斯，你在听吗？”  
“嗯嗯……哼哼……”  
他可能没听见，可能听见之后又忘记了，这都是酒精的作用。莫里斯脑袋有些发沉，在椅子里托着下巴，只用含糊不清的微笑回应他。夏尔见他这幅样子也笑了，指尖在嘴唇上停了停，想说什么又没说出来。莫里斯等着后文，他却只摇摇头，扶起耳畔一缕银发，两手背在身后又靠近了些。  
离近了才看见，夏尔缓慢地眨着眼睛，脸上泛起柔和的潮红，一直延续到耳根。他可真迷人。莫里斯朦胧地想着。迷人王子，所有人都会喜欢他的笑，没有人不喜欢夏尔·瑟雷斯。那种坏笑，他又在盘算什么好事？……有什么东西飘起来过来了？  
“槲寄生偷袭！”  
莫里斯看清这缕植物后轻笑一声，“真的吗，夏尔，你这个年纪还要这样吗？”  
一小束青绿的枝条，挂着几颗白色小球，青蓝色的符文让它悬停在半空中。槲寄生。他什么时候准备这么干的？夏尔眯眯眼睛，脸贴得很近，一点带着香气的温热吐息拂在莫里斯脸上。  
“别毁气氛。”  
“哼。”  
净耍小聪明，但这也是他不可救药的魅力之一。莫里斯把酒杯放到一边，抬手揽过夏尔的脖颈，吻上柔软的双唇。他听见雪落到地面，红酒中的气泡上浮，燃烧的柴木迸出火花，恋人的心在自己的另一侧狂跳不已。  
“圣诞快乐。”  
“圣诞快乐，夏尔。”  
敬你带给我的一切，无限的惊喜与欢愉。

**Author's Note:**

> 在期末前完成的 不太会改 作为今年封箱也算合适 有一些被主旨限制的想法放到日后展现 总之谢谢大家今年的支持  
> Thank you all for reading my work these days! Merry Christmas and happy new year! See you guys in 2021!


End file.
